Kerena Romanov
|image = Kerenawiki.JPG |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Portrayed by: Monica Bellucci |Created By= Violet |status= Active |Gender= Female |Age= 3950 |Species= Fae |Position= Queen of Hearts |affiliation = Court of Hearts|species = Fae}} Personality There are three versions of Kerena: Spring: The Fae of Spring knew only how to love, and she had enough love for all the creatures and beings she met. As one of the first Fae, she helped usher in the new creations of the Gods. The Court of Spring was a beautiful place, cultivated by her wild nature magic. A large tree with brilliant red leaves marked her domain. If anyone needed sanctuary, the Court of Spring was where they came, be they a God or just another woodland creature. Affectionate and Loyal, especially to her siblings, there was none who hated Spring. Queen Kerena: While in the beginning Kerena shared much of her personality as Spring, over the centuries of her rule, and Rasputin's foul magic, she became jealous and vindictive. She was quick to punish those she felt had wronged her and with time those punishments grew worse. Once Rasputin had been exiled from the Court of Hearts, a bit of the old Spring returned though once such madness has taken hold of your mind there is no escaping it. Lady Kerena: With her Court and all of her Family slaughtered, Kerena has embraced her madness and the darkness that was always there inside her. Spring was never a season where everything is always perfect and the same can be said for her. Manipulative, Seductive, and Powerful: all her charms as Spring have turned dark and possessive. The world will know the true power of the Queen of Hearts. History Once Upon a Nightmare, Sage the Green Man created the Seasons, Four of the first original Fae. Winter came first, a Fae brought back in time by the Forebearer upon which Sage used as a blueprint, with the other seasons following after: Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Spring was the most gentle, the most kind. Her heart was so big that she loved all the life in her domain and even the gods would visit her from time to time. The perfect listener, she helped everyone with their problems and asked for nothing in return. However, as she was so well behaved and needed little in the way of guidance from the father she loved so much, she grew lonely without his presence. In her loneliness she broke the one rule her father gave them: Do not create others as I have created you. From the moment her three daughters (Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather) drew life, Spring's world felt complete. She forgot all about showing her father the miracle she had created and focused entirely on the joy she felt with them. Years passed before Sage came to visit her, but when he saw the life she had created he grew angry with her. Still, unable to simply kill them, he took Spring's daughters and wiped their memories, giving them in service to Selene the Moon Maiden. So distraught over the loss of her daughters, Spring ran to her sister, Summer. Hippolyta had become the Queen of the Amazons, and welcomed Spring into her domain with open arms. Unbeknownst to Spring, her siblings had been conspiring against the Gods and when Spring met Summer's daughters she grew enraged. Why would their father allow Summer to keep her daughters, yet take away Spring's? Blinded by the sting of betrayal, training in a new form of magic, Spring threw in with Summer and the other Fae in The Great War. During the War, Spring met a Fae Warrior. The two fell madly in love and when the Fae lost and were banished to Allutheria he was the one to pull her out of her dark despair at having lost everything, including her powers and identity as Spring. He was not alone however, many of her former followers came looking for her and they named her Kerena. Together they formed the Court of Hearts, and she became their Queen. All seemed well and good, and a time of peace reigned as the various Fae began to explore their new home. All was not well with the Queen, who still longed for a child of her own. Enter Grigori Rasputin, claiming to be a healer, he became one of Kerena's most trusted advisors, helping with her inability to bear children. Soon after, Kerena became pregnant, but sadly it was not to be. Over the centuries, Kerena miscarried again and again. Unbeknownst to the court, Rasputin was siphoning off the magic of her unborn children. Under the power of his cruel magic and the increasing heartbreak with each little one she lost, the Queen grew quite mad. Jealousy and Paranoia ruled her mind and the court took a turn for the worst. Over the years, both Kerena and her King would stray from each other but they always came back in the end. Two thousand years is a long time to be together after all. Rumors of an affair between Rasputin and Kerena circled though the Queen made little comment on them. Eventually, Rasputin grew too complacent in his control over the Queen and in his arrogance the Queen found out what he had been doing to her and her unborn children all those years. In a rage she cast him out, banishing him from the Court of Hearts, though she would later regret not killing him instead. Peace reigned over the Court of Hearts, becoming known as the Golden Era for the Court. With Rasputin banished, the Queen's madness receded, no longer constantly fueled by his dark magic. The King and Queen got what they wanted, a child. Over the years many more would come and the Court flourished, growing just as wild and beautiful as Spring's domain had all those years ago. Though the King had many bastards, he was smart enough not to bring them to court where the Queen's jealousy could turn on them. Many years after their youngest daughter, Anastasia Romanov was born, The King had an affair with a young Changling girl. Something must have been different about this bastard because after a few years he brought Hercules to Court. Kerena was not pleased by this, but seeing how happy it made her King she relented for awhile. Though the more the King tried to integrate the boy into Court, the more Jealous she became. Eventually, Kerena had enough and enchanted the boy into a magical sleep. With the boy out of her mind, Kerena's jealousy receded and peace reigned again. Years later, the King came to her and requested that the boy be returned to him. She grew angry that his true children were not good enough. Waking the boy, she cursed him, though the King tried to unbind his powers to protect him, it did not work and the boy was left with an unnatural strength and a madness waiting in his mind for the perfect time to strike. In an effort to save the boy, members of the Court spirited him away and took him to Ga'Leah. Out of her sight for good, the Queen forgot about the curse she laid upon him, though that too would one day come back to haunt her. The Road So Far....Yarrow Arc The End of the Court of Hearts was a terrible thing, though it came in two phases. A young human girl named Alice Liddell found her way to the Court of Hearts through a secret portal. So entranced was she by the magical world she found that she named it Wonderland. Through her frequent visits, the Queen grew ever more curious of the girl who dared to take the affection of her followers. On the day that young Alice brought the Blight with her to Allutheria, the part of the Queen that had once been Spring knew it almost instantly, she felt the land grow sick with taint. She ordered the girl hunted down, but she escaped back to Ga'Leah in one piece. A few short months afterwards, the Queen threw a birthday party for Anastasia. In an attempt to garner good will with the other courts she invited everyone, including Rasputin who had managed to weasel his way into the Red Court and was now their King. The last mistake that meant the end of all Kerena held dear. Rasputin attacked the Court of Hearts, with his Red Bull and his Armies. She watched as her family and her followers were slaughtered, her precious Court destroyed. Rasputin managed to take Kerena's magic during the attack but she escaped before he could end her life. He did the same with Anastasia, but after taking Kerena's magic, he found he could not consume the girl's, so he hid her magic in a heart shaped pendant she wore around her neck with the intention of killing her and taking it for himself. Ana was rescued and spirited away before he had the chance. Kerena has turned up in Fynnon, begging her friend Maleficent a bit of kindness and hospitality. She has no idea that her daughter yet lives, or that her King has been enslaved to the Red Court by Rasputin. All she knows is that she hungers for Revenge, and Rasputin's head on a plate. Revenge is a powerful weapon, and Kerena has drawn on her knowledge of magic to regain power, an old magic she was once taught before the war. With this Blood Magic, she can take a person's heart and their power for herself, using their very life essence as her own. Siding with Maleficent and her Brother, The Horned King, the worlds will know the power of the Queen of Hearts.